


Cassie (Pulled the Trigger)

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, HS AU, Highschool AU, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, mild violence I think, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring down the loaded gun, Castiel expected to die. There was no where for him to escape. No way to talk himself out. He was dead where he was standing the minute the man had walked into the room, until one brave boy intervened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie (Pulled the Trigger)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n This is a Destil one-shot based off the song Cassie by Flyleaf (on the side) The song Cassie is was written about Cassie Bernall who died in the Columbine High School shooting. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY BASED ON THE COLUMBINE SHOOTING, THIS IS MERELY A STORY BASED ON THE LYRICS OF A SONG. ABSOLUTELY NO DISRESPECT TO THE VICTIMS OF COLUMBINE. I wrote this story before I even knew the song was about Columbine
> 
> I apologise that I am not religious so if I get any information incorrect, please tell me

Castiel sat down in the library of the school and pulled out his binder to get started on his research project. He loosened his tie and unbottoned the top button on his uniform; this was going to take a while. Castiel hated the uniform, but the school was nice and his parents had wanted him to attend a nice Catholic school, and he could still wear his trench coat anyway.

He walked over to one of the research shelves, pulling out any book on his subject (birds--the main point of the project was to use the correct MLA format--the most boring subject) before returning to his lone table near the front desk and door of the library.

The banging openen of the library door startled Castiel out of his thoughts. and made him drop the books. The library became silent when everyone noticed the man was holding a gun, scanning the room with eyes that almost looked yellow. Castiel remained completely still to avoid bringing attention to himself, but he was still standing in the middle of a dozen empty tables, front and center.

The man approached Castiel, eyeing him as if he were prey. Castiel noticed that his eyes were not yellow but a golden brown, similar to his brother Gabriel. Gabriel being brought to the front of his mind, Castiel prayed that they would be okay after what would inevitably happen here today.

"Do you believe in God?" the man ordered of Castiel. Castiel only tilted his head minutely. "Do you believe in God?" he growled. Castiel could see a movement from the corner of his eye but the gunman had not, so he ignored it in hope that the the man wouldn't notice it.

Castiel looked between the gun and the man pointing it at him with complete malice in his expression. He took a deep breath and looked the man straight in the eye. With absolutely no doubt in his voice, Castiel replied "yes." The man sneered, raising his gun to aim at Castiel, but before the pain came he was hit in the side by a large force, knocking him to the ground.

He wasn't sure what happened, but one moment he was staring down a loaded gun and the next he was on the ground, blood that was apparently not his soaking through his clothes. Castiel gasped and looked down at the face of the boy who had knocked him out of the way. He carefully eased the him off and onto the ground before moving between the boy and where the gunman had been standing, not even realising the gunman had been tazered.

"Can you hear me? Stay with me," Castiel told the other student. "You'll be okay." The boy just groaned and clenched the hand of the arm that hadn't been shot. Castiel ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his arm like a tournaquiet. The boy gasped, but gave no other protest."I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding." Th boy man was breathing heavily. Castiel snapped to get him to open his eyes. "Hey, hey, focus on me. What's your name?"

"D-Dean."

"Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel-"

"I know," the boy-Dean-wheezed, but Castiel ignored it.

"You're going to be fine. An ambulance is on the way..." Castiel just kept talking, rambling really, and holding Dean's hand until the ambulance came. They put him on the stretcher and wheeled him out, but Dean refused to let go of Castiel.

"Please," Castiel said when the EMTs wouldn't let him on the ambulance. "Please, he saved my life." The EMT sighed and hauled Castiel in before slamming the door. They told Castiel to keep talking to Dean, keep his mind on something else to deley him going into shock.

Castiel just kept talking nonstop, so Dean wouldn't try to answer. "Why did you save me?" he asked rhetorically before the ambulance came to a stop and they threw the doors open.

Dean pulled off the oxygen mask, much to the EMTs protest, and wheezed, "because I love you, Cas," before being wheeled off.


End file.
